Sworn To Secrecy
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: The roles are switch this time, Beatrice is no longer Tris, She is the secretive Six. When a New kid Tobias comes to town, She'll be asking herself so many questions Like, why does she trust him? Whats pulling her towards him?


**What would happen if Beatrice and Four switch Roles. Beatrice has the abusive dad, and changes her name to Six. This all takes place in a high school setting, Because, I'm known for high school fanfics. It's just I saw one like this and it's a like ohmygod. So, Tobias is new to school. That's nice. Their the same age by the way..**

* * *

**Tobias's Pov**

I wake up early for my first day of school, because of my dad we move around a lot but this year we're staying until I graduate which will be in two years. I'm only a Sophomore this year, I have a good feeling about this school, I just don't know what it is yet. My dad, Marcus, he works for our current Mayor, Andrew Prior. So we make a good amount of money. I have a amazing Lamborghini It's my favorite color, black.

I hop in and drive on to school. As soon as I get there, I see at least 7 people huddled around a girl on a motorcycle. I wonder whats going on over there. I decide to shrug it off. I continue my journey inside to get my schedule.

* * *

**Six's Pov**

I ride my bike to school today, after my back aches because of the extra beating I got last night because Andrew was leaving for two weeks. It gives me a while before my next beating. I swear he enjoys using me as a personal punching bag. I just can't wait for two more years then I'll finally be free from that monster. Literally, as soon as I get to school our whole group comes and huddles around me, even Lynn is here!

"Oh my god Six guess what!"

"Hm?"

"There's a new kid here and I'm totally going to hook you two up."

I give her my best death glare and I use my 'Killer Voice' "Chris, I am in no mood for you to play match maker."

"Okay, Okay, Fine. But Six, next time just say you don't want to instead of sounding like you're going to murder me."

I take a glance around and I notice a black Lamborghini in the parking lot. Damn, the bastard that owns it is lucky. Then Again, people say I'm lucky to have the mayor as my dad. If only they knew, no one would ever say that.

I arrive at my locker, same one as always, Number 343 **(A/N: 3+4+3= The Perfect Ten.*Sigh*)** Besides the new guy is going to be the same as all the others. I don't believe in love at first sight, Because That's how Andrew and Natalie, My so called mother had me 6 years before she cheated on my father with a man who 'Loved her more then life itself.' She took Caleb and left, She left me behind, with a monster. I'll never forget that day, because that's also the night the beatings started. The Worst Part?

The beatings started on my 4th Birthday, I didn't even know what I did. I sigh and head off to Art Class.

* * *

**Tobias's Pov**

After I get my schedule I head to my locker - 424- I enter in the combination 9 to the right, go around once to the left to the number 6, and end on 10. I hear a click and pop my locker open. When I hear someone talking.

"We've been over this Al. I said no the first time, The answer will always be No. Just accept that." The Feminine Voice Growls.

"But, Six," Six? A number? Am I Hearing Correctly? "just give me a chance It could be different!"

"Al. It wont be different. You're just like everyone else." She sighs Obviously annoyed.

"But-"

"Enough Al. Go To class." She says in a deadly voice.

I turn and see it was that girl on the motorcycle, giving he boy next to her whom I assume is Al, a death glare. As soon as he leaves, she notices me starring at her with a confused look on my face. She smirks at me and makes her way over to my locker.

"So, you're the new kid?"

"I have a name you know."

"Oh, Really you do? Tell me I'm sure I would love to hear it." Her voice drips with sarcasm, but not in a rude way.

"Tobias. My name Is Tobias."

"Nice to meet you Tobias" She acts like she's taking a top hat off and then she bows.

"And who are you?"

"Well, Tobias. I am, Wait for it." She pauses. "Six."

"Six." I confirm slash question.

"Yes, Go on tell me how ridiculous it is to have a number for a name." she rolls her Ice blue eyes.

"Nope, I for one think it's cool."

She scoffs "You'd be the first one."

"Yeah, Anyway... Do you know where the Art room is?"

"You must be the newest Art Prodigy. After all First Period Art is only for the Advanced Group."

"I wouldn't say Prodigy, I only have 3 Gold Medals for my art, the rest are silver."

"Well, you only need one medal to be considered a Prodigy."

I shouldn't ask, but I do. "How many Gold Medals do you have?"

"5. I'm the highest ranking in my class, and Sir, you are the second."

"Really?" I scoff

"Considering Most people only have 10-15 Silver, Yeah. You're talented."

I hear a bell ring and I notice that most of the hallway is empty, and there's only 5 minutes left to get to class. And by the looks of it Class is on the other side of the school.

"Shit. We're going to be late!" I exclaim

"Please, tell me you are not Erudite."

"Erudite?"

"Yeah, People who crave knowledge?"

"No, I just really like art."

"Ah, Well. Our school goes by 5 different ways of living. Candor, The honest, basically you're a no good snitch telling the truth no matter who it hurts. Erudite, The intelligent, a.k.a. nerds for life. Amity, the peaceful," She lowers her voice "The hippy dippy Drug addicts that the 'school' doesn't know they use drugs." Her voice returns to normal after talking about the amity.

"Abnegation, the selfless, Basically they try not to stand out and they do community work. Lastly, and the greatest, Dauntless, The brave, We dauntless, Are thrill seekers The cafeteria ladies love us mainly because their dauntless, We would've had Abnegation workers but they refused to serve anything other than Chicken and Rice, Though, only abnegation members can only eat that now a days. But we got the dauntless ladies off a dish duty so they give us Dauntless cake. Let me tell you that cake, is god itself."

I chuckle. "I must have to try this cake."

"But are you dauntless?"

"How do I know If I'm dauntless?"

"You have to hang with the right crowd."

"Ah."

The late bell rings a few minutes before we arrive at the door. Before we enter Six whispers in my ear.

"If you want to be dauntless, follow my lead."

When we enter the teacher... Ms. Wu? I believe it was. Speaks up.

"Six care to explain why you and Tobias are late to my class?"

"Not really," She shrugs "But I guess I have to since you requested it Tori."

"Six. Do not use my first name." she growls.

"Lighten up Tori, I was chatting with the new guy here."

"Go take your seat. Take him with you." - Tori Glares.

"Alright Tori, We're just sketching what symbolizes us today am I right?"

"Six, I told you to stop looking at my lesson plan." Her scowl deepens.

"C'mon Tobias."

"Later Tori." I smirk to the teacher as I follow Six to our seat.

"Oh great, another Six..." I hear her mumble inaudible words.

I follow Six to a group of people dressed in all black, Now that I take a better look at Six, she's wearing a dauntless sweatshirt, black jeans, and Converse. I glance down at my outfit. A dark grey T-shirt, black hoodie, black jeans and Converse. Luckily I wont stand out much.

"Six! and new guy..?" I see a tan boy yell.

"I do have a name you know."

"Heh, I never would've guessed!"

"Hahah, so funny. I'm Tobias."

"Sounds like a Abnegation name to me." He retorts.

"He's obviously dauntless. Now layoff Uriah." Six growls.

* * *

For the rest of class there is a ton of chatting going on around us. I notice that Six is quiet a lot of the time, unlike when she was with me, she was quite talkative.

* * *

**This Document was about to be deleted so I decided to Post it. This will be my uhm what is it now 8th Story?**

**I like having a variety of stories to choose from to write. Mk?**

**Some Ideas just flow easier then others.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
